4 de Julio
by MxM's Lovers
Summary: Porque Arthur se sumía en sus recuerdos y pensamientos cada año en esa fecha, con una botella de Ron en mano y sus confusos sentimientos que le aprisionaban el pecho. "Te extraño Alfie".


Holaaa~, si vengo con más drama de sentimientos de Pj's xD fic 8DD

**Disclaimer: **Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es todo de Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

Allí se encontraba Arthur, como cada 4 de Julio sentado en el piso de su casa con una botella de ron en la mano mientras miraba el paisaje que le brindaba su ventana, aquel clima tormentoso que iba acorde a sus sentimientos cada año, parecía que la tormenta solo quería hacerlo sentir peor. Yacían más de diez botellas de licor alrededor suyo, todas vacías y algunas rotas. Odiaba con toda su alma esa celebración, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, ya sean cien o doscientos, el simplemente no podía ir más adelante cuando se trataba de esa fecha, tampoco importaba cuanto se decía que iría a saludar a America, porque ese día no había fuerza que pudiese sacarlo de su casa. Dió otro sorbo de su ron mientras que dejaba la nostalgia invadir todo su ser, quería perderse en sus recuerdos, aquella época en la que era feliz con su pequeño americano, no el idiota que ahora era potencia mundial, sino el pequeño Alfie que solía llamarlo "hermano".

El mismo niño rubio que había encontrado gracias a Finlandia, aquel por el que había peleado nuevamente con Francia y lo había escogido a él. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no podían volver a esos días en los que habían reído y jugado juntos?, ¿Por qué había tenido que crecer tanto?, ¿Por qué...?, ¿Por qué lo abandonó?. Todas preguntas que para el eran sin respuesta pero para todos eran más que obvias, esque a pesar de que Jones le dijera muchas veces que quería verse como un igual frente a frente, él solo podía imaginarse al pequeño Alfred, el niño alegre que tanto había amado. En momentos como ese era cuando generalmente se aparecía Francia para cuidarlo, pero no necesitaba de su ayuda, podía tenerle cierto afecto que nunca demostraría por la cantidad de siglos juntos pero, jamás superaría ese odio que le invadía hacía él cuando recordaba que ÉL había sido en parte el culpable de que su pequeño se revelara contra su reino.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba destruido por aquellos sucesos, no podía evitar estar orgulloso de lo fuerte que se había vuelto su antigua colonia. Eso le había mostrado que eran capaces de soportar las cosas por si mismo, y sentía que había echo un buen trabajo como hermano mayor, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus pequeños ahora lo despreciaban. La lluvia no ayudaba con su autoestima, de echo estaba seguro que cuando se durmiera volvería a tener aquellas molestas pesadillas relacionadas con la independencia que más parecían flash back de los sucesos: Se veía a si mismo arrodillado frente al estadounidense que en esos momentos podría jurar lo veía con lástima, todo su ejercito caído y el americano en pie.

Otra vez las lágrimas se acumularon en sus írises esmeralda, se negaba a llorar pero el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto y no podía controlar sus emociones, le daba rienda suelta a todos sus sentimientos y una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla derecha, dándole paso a unas cuantas más. Una risa agria salió de su garganta, ese vándalo que en sus tiempos fue el pirata más temido de los siete mares ahora se emborrachaba cada 4 de Julio llorando de manera patética, hasta sentía que si su él del pasado lo veía se pondría a reír histéricamente por tan lamentable estado. Se preguntaba si Bonnefoy sentía lo mismo cuando recordaba a Jeanne, tenían derecho a odiarse mutuamente pero a pesar de eso se apoyaban cada vez que el otro estaba mal, a su manera claramente. Allí era cuando se decía que quisiera volver en el tiempo para evitar que quemaran a la heroína de Francia, porque si lograba eso, también podría evitar la independencia de Alfred.

En tiempos aquellos era una horrible persona, al igual que Antonio era un pirata cegado por su odio y ansias de sangre, nadie sabía cuanto se arrepentía de los malditos actos que realizó en esos tiempos. Todos aquellos que sufrieron por su culpa y especialmente la muerte de Jeanne D'Arc lo atormentaban durante esa fecha, porque sentía lástima de si mismo para luego recordarse que de seguro era el karma que se estaba encargando de hacerlo mierda, sintiendo la misma desesperación que sintieron todos aquellos durante el resto de su existencia como nación. La gente solía creer que odiaba a él Norte americano por como lo trataba, pero jamás fue así, ni un solo de rencor hacía ese personaje se hacía paso en su cuerpo, lo quería demasiado como para olvidar todos aquellos días juntos solo por una guerra en la cuál fue capaz de demostrarle que ya no necesitaba de su protección.

Quería, no, necesitaba abrazar a Alfred y decirle lo muy orgulloso que se encontraba de él, decirle que tuviera un feliz cumple años, pero no se podía engañar, para el era imposible salir justamente ese día a decirle todo eso, no era una persona expresiva y si lograba por lo menos decir alguna de esas cosas no sería en ese día, porque las palabras se atoraban en su garganta haciéndole un nudo que sol significaba que mostraría debilidad ante el otro rubio, no podía permitirse mostrarse así frente a nadie, tal vez, solo tal vez a Francia, porque él ya lo había visto destrozado en otras ocasiones. La risa de ese pequeño resonaba en su mente, haciéndole también rememorar todas las veces que no lo vió durante meses, cuando iba a visitarlo ya había crecido mucho, quizá no le había dado la atención que requería, pero fue por mucho la colonia que más cuidó y quiso, no se olvidaba de Canadá, pero Matthew tenía más un fuerte apego hacía su antiguo Ex tutor francés.

Sentía sueño, los párpados le pesaban y poco a poco la botella se fue soltando de sus manos hasta romperse en el piso, dejando vidrios y la alfombra con olor a esa sustancia. Su pecho se aprisionaba ante cada recuerdo y frase que se formulaba en su mente, las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol mezcladas con el salado líquido seco del llanto que ahora había dejado marcas obvias en su rostro. Tal vez no fue el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, tal vez fue una horrible persona durante cierto tiempo, y tal vez se merecía todo lo que estaba sintiendo pero, había algo que no negaría y que siempre se repetía durante ese día: Extrañaba mucho a Estados Unidos, y cuando por fin re caía en el sueño, volvía esa imagen de cuando conoció al pequeño, en aquella cálida pradera con agradable clima, la misma en dónde se habían despedido, su pequeño América...

_...Te extraño América..._

~ FIN ~


End file.
